Photovoltaic modules are used to generate electrical energy from sunlight and consist of a laminate which contains a solar cell system as the core layer. This core layer is encapsulated with encapsulating materials which serve as protection against mechanical and weathering-induced influences. These materials can consist of one or more layers of glass and/or plastic films and/or plastic composites.
At the present time, film composites of fluoropolymer films and polyester are used as standard for weather-resistant film laminates. In this case, the fluoropolymer film on the outside guarantees weathering resistance, the polyester film guarantees the mechanical stability and the desired electrical insulation properties. Another fluoropolymer film on the inside is used for binding to the sealing layer of the solar cell system.
At the same time, the fluoropolymer films exhibit only low adhesion to the sealing layer which is used as embedding material for the solar cells themselves. Furthermore, the fluoropolymer film only contributes to a minor extent to the electrical insulation, resulting in the need to use a comparatively thick polyester film.
The present invention wishes to remedy this.